Who drank Ahsoka's apple juice?
by Tessika14
Summary: Hmmm I wonder what haappened to it...


**TessyClawz: Omigosh I just made this to see how many laughs I could get, that was the objective. I also tried to used as many similes as i felt was reasonable.**

* * *

**Who drank Ahsoka's apple juice**

* * *

It all started when she awoke, and went to the fridge, searching for that delicious crisp apple that kept her the peppy happy Jedi we all see her to it she was a big, red demoness. (A: Don't tell that to Ahsoka plz lol)The only sound she would make was a sob, even a hiss or growl.

Ahsoka searched all over the fridge, tossing all kinds of cans and condiments all over the floor in the process. She was like the brown bear that wondered ino the camp seeking food from the campers' deserted cooler. She was loud, in her desperate, frantic search. She looked everywhere, more than twice. Thats how strong her addiction, her lust was for this golden beverage.

"WHERE IS MY APPLE JUICE?" Ahsoka whined like a impatient 2 year old

Anakin was confused as he saw Ahsoka slam the fridge and begin to pout. Maybe she hadn't looked right, this had happened before, when Ahsoka didn't really look.

Anakin took one look in the fridge and he instantly knew that she had tore it apart like a sandstorm would do to property on Tatooine. That one connection gave him bad memories.

He rubbed her back, but after being hit with a revelation he shut his mouth realizin he was at fault.

He would rather spare the tantrum. So he decided he would either never confess and mislead her. Or he could own up like a real man, which came with strings attached.

_I'm not that dumb. She'll hate me if I tell her. I have to do it, but not now._

"It wasn't in the-" Anakin began

Ahsoka shook her head frowning.

_She and I know that why would I ask something so stupid?_

"Your absolutely sure you didn't drink it in one day subconciously?" Anakin asks

The look she gave him assured him that she would never gouge herself in it no matter how delicious or thirsty. It was a necssity she needed to live, Anakin had been told.

He had told her that it was more of an obssesion, that she needed to grow up and come clean, but she said, " NO MY PRECIOUS, WE WILL NEVER PART AHHH HAAAAHAAAHHAAAA MWAAHAAA -cough- HAAA." That was only after rolling her eyes.

"My buddy is in trouble! WE gotta call the authorities!" Ahsoka babbled

_Overreact much, Drama Queen Ahsoka? _

That thought brang a smile to Anakin's face. He held bck a chorttle knowing she would take offense and lose her temper, after dropping the Shakespeare _Romeo and Juliette_ facade.

Ahsoka was known to be a drama queen, this was one of those instances where she felt i was to be taken seriously, which Anakin contradicted.

"Well Skyguy...I think we should call Divo.

She wanted to call Lt. Divo from the Coruscanti Security Force to solve this case, and pronnounce a culprit based on his evidence. Anakin thought this was a little overdrive. Okay, i lied a ton overdrive.

They called up Divo, a five-star clean shaven, husky, classic cartoon character voiced guy to solve a case that the famed Scooby Gang could crack in no time. _Pathetic, yet hilarious_.

Ahsoka let him in, " Hiya."

He nodded, turning to acknowledge Anakin as well as his team of droids came in to his aid, examinng the crime scene, " You must be Anakin Skywalker. The famous Jedi. Ms. Tano I am sorry for your lost. I will whatever I can to wrap this case and put it to rest for you." He shook hands with Anakin.

"So whats the problem miss?" He looked to Ahsoka

"You see my apple juice dissapeared without a trace...this morning. I dont know where its gone. AND FRANKLY I THINK I'M GOING TO LOSE IT IF I DON'T REACH CLOSURE!" Ahsoka shrieked

"Calm down miss have a seat."

"Did you drink from it last night at all Ahsoka?"

"Well I had a few sips."

"A few sips? No more?"

He leaned forward closer to Ahsoka trying to intimiate her. Anakin felt he was invading her space. He got between the pair making Ahsoka more comfortable and Divo goesback to his primary position.

Anakin had been walking around during their interview, trying to sort his mind. He just found Divo all up in Ahsoka's private bubble.

He stepped between them, Divo recoiled back, like a dog fleeing with its tail between its legs. Ahsoka gave him a look of gratittude, and he winked back, making her blush.

_Thats the way I like it_

"So Ahsoka..." Divo stopped mid interrogative noticing Anakin

Ahsoka had turned to see Anakin looking at a trail of liquid leading from the fridge to the livingroom couch and Tv. That nobody had noticed before.

The droids under Divo's orders immediately went to get samples and looked for DNA samples as well. The droids would later come back with the identity of the sticky yellow fluid, I mean it isn't obvious enough what it is?

Divo sat down with Ahsoka again," While were sitting here we might as well continue."

Divo asked," So what were you doing while you were siping the apple juice?"

"I wasss... um sitting on the couch, but I didn't drink it all. I remember going to bed, after putting it in the fridge."

Divo reached over in the couch cushions to pull out an empty bottle of apple juice, " Hmmmm."

The droids had come back with the results, the fluid was apple juice. Ahsoka gasped. Anakin facepalmed. Divo noticed a fingerprint, unfortunately it came back as Anakin and Ahsoka's DNA mixed.

Ahsoka's mind went blank at the fact that her apple juice was right under her, that Divo had found it that fast. She started to cry. They just needed a culprit.

"Someone in this room is culpable. I can smell it."

Anakin squirmed feeling pressure, "How can you smell it."

"I've been in this business when you were still in diapers, you do the math."

Ahsoka said, " Wow your old." Divo gave her a look that shut her up.

"How do I know that you two didn't stage this?"

Ahsoka shook her head, " Your blaming me?" Her eyes were so convincing.

He doubted Ahsoka, her grief was so real, too real. He turned to Anakin, his next suspect.

Anakin right there broke on the spot, under Divo's hard look.

"Okay. It was me! I did it." Anakin confesses

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Are you serious? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"Both."

Ahsoka looked confused, Divo asked, " Was it good?"

That comment alone set her off, " My apple juice is deceased, and all you can ask is if it was good."

"Woah Snips calm down."

Ahsoka bit her tongue, and crossed her arms to her chest, to restrain her anger.

"Look we shared it last night. Then you went to bed, I wanted to taste you soo bad. I knew you wouldn't let me. I was sooo thirsty, I grabbed your apple juice at random, and I drank it all with no thought in my mind. I'm sorry." Anakin lowered his head.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. And after a while she breathed and apologized, " I'm sorry."

Divo held back tears as Anakin and Ahsoka confessed their feelings for eachother.

He uttered only three words, " Its so beautiful."

The two store at him until he and his posy left them.

"Why did you wait so long?" Ahsoka asked

"For which one?"

"Both. Why didn't you tell me how you felt about.. me earlier?"

"I thought you had eyes for some one else, that you would reject my love for you, that you'd be wierded out."

"Well I felt the same way."

Anakin took a deep breath, they were soo close, and had backed away, both uttering, "Awkward."

Anakin tapped his lightsaber on his hip, " So... how about I make up for that apple juice." He looked into her eyes. He had her against a wall.

"No reason I got plenty. "

"What do you mean?"

She opened a cooler to reveal a stash of apple juice. She slipped under his arms, dazzling him with a sweet smile, as she walked past him, pressing a can in his hand, leaving his mouth open, she planted a small kiss, before laughing.

"I know, I know."

* * *

**TessyClawz**: I'm proud of myself cuz this is my first fic that I have made it to 1,000 word, INFACT I EXCEEDED IT BOOYAH

YOU KNOW DA DRILL ;D


End file.
